


hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

by nouiiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, This is pure fluff, just fluff, louis and harry accidentally plan to propose on the same day, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiiam/pseuds/nouiiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's been in love with Harry the minute they bumped into each other. He decides to propose six years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> This was really quick, as in, I wrote it in three hours because I asked andrea who would propose first and she said both of them, so, this was born!
> 
> un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine!!!

Commitment was a terrifying word, in Louis's mind. He's never been good in relationships, not even in secondary school when all you had to do is text a couple of times and go to a movie every other weekend or so. He had even managed to go and screw that up. He didn't even really remember how he had done it, all that matters is that he did.

 

But Harry, Harry had been different. Harry just  _knew_ him so well, he knew not to take his sarcastic comments seriously, or didn't mind that Louis hadn't cooked nor cleaned a day in his life. He cleaned and cooked for him without any complaints, even offered to teach Louis how to make simple meals or how to work the washing machine. Harry just understood and Louis was so grateful that he was there.

 

They had met when Louis was in his final year of Uni and Harry was just a bumbling freshman, accidentally bumping into Louis in his way to one of his first classes and causing the both of them to drop their things. He had apologized for what seemed like a million times and was blushing furiously as they both straightened themselves out. 

 

Louis just smiled when he saw the younger boy's piercing, green eyes and wild, brown curls, holding out a few of Harry's papers. Harry grabs them from him, shoving them in his folder.

 

"It's alright, mate," He told him, easing Harry's nerves. "I'm Louis. Are you new? Haven't seen you before."

 

Harry smiled sheepishly, nodding and causing his curls to bounce. Louis swears he fell in love with him right then and there. "Yeah, first day. M'Harry." He replied and  _wow_ , Louis wasn't expecting the words to be accompanied by such a deep and charming voice.

 

"Where are you headed, then?" Louis asks, handing Harry one of the books he had dropped. Their hands brushed quickly as Harry grabbed his book, phsycology Louis notices, and Harry's blush deepens.

 

"I'm off to my phsycology lecture," He answer, waving his textbook in his hand and smiling weakly. "What about you?" He adds after a minute of hesitation and Louis's so  _endeared_  by this kid.

 

"Drama lecture. Shakespeare, Moliere, more playwrights that no one really cares for," Louis jokes. Harry smiles at that, showing off his dimples and  _fuck,_ Louis didn't need to know that he had  _dimples_. "Right then, we're probably gonna be late if we don't start walking," He says. 

 

Harry nods in agreement, biting on his bottom lip. Louis's  _not_  staring at his lips, no matter how soft and perfectly red they may seem. "Yeah, of course," Harry says, both of them beginning off towards their lectures. "Wait, Louis!" Harry calls and Louis turns around, seeing Harry holding out one of his drama folders.

 

"Almost forgot," Harry gives it to him and Louis takes it, smiling. "See you around?"

 

"Definitely, yeah," Louis tells him. Harry grins again, giving a quick wave and rushing off to his class. Louis watches him until he turns a corner, shaking his head and making sure he had all of his drama notes. 

 

He begins walking towards his lecture, opening his folder and glancing at the messy scrawl at the top that he was sure hadn't been there before.

 

_'Nice meeting you, Louis! Coffee? Xx -Harry'_

There's a number written underneath it, much to Louis's surprise. He lets out a soft laugh, shutting the folder and running to his class.

 

* * *

 

Harry calls it fate, how they met and Louis finds himself agreeing a little bit more everyday he wakes up next to him. 

 

Their coffee date had been a bit of a disaster, in Louis's memory. It had rained, the day they decided to go out and neither if them had been prepared. They were both soaking by the time they had gotten to a cafe close enough to Louis's dorm, but they had just laughed about it in line, Louis making jokes and Harry being amused by each and every one. 

 

Louis had insisted on paying for their drinks, but Harry argued that since he had been the one to ask him out that he would be the one to pay. They stood at the register for five minutes, going back and forth over who would pay before making a compromise and paying for each other's drinks instead of one paying for both.

 

They spent most of the afternoon and evening there, talking about whatever came up in the conversation. Louis told Harry about his family, how he had four younger sisters and his mum had two more on the way. He talked about how he had gotten into theatre and performing after auditioning for his school's production of Grease and landing the lead role. Harry was genuinely interested in what Louis had to say then entire time he spoke, even when he fumbled over his words or said something in the wrong order.

 

Harry had told Louis about his older sister and his mum, how he was close with the both of them and felt strange about being away from them for so long. Louis learned that aside from phsycology, he was passionate about music and photography, and the both of those would be his fallback plans if nothing else worked for him. 

 

All was going smoothly, except for how Harry had accidentally spilt his drink in the middle, but it was all smooth sailing after that, so they went on another date. Then another one after that. And a few more after that one. It was when they had been seeing each other for a little over a month, that they had decided to make it official. Not that they needed confirmation, honestly. Neither of them had been seeing anyone else and the two spent all of their freetime with each other.

 

It had been simple, after that. Nothing changed after they had become official, even after Louis graduated. Him and Harry had agreed that when Louis graduated, the older boy would get a flat in Manchester and they would move in together. They'd been together for a year and the both of them thought that they had been ready for it. 

 

Living with Harry came easy, for Louis, at least. Louis's sure that Harry probably gets a little fed up every so often when Louis leaves his dish in the sink, or a pair of jeans on the floor of their bedroom, but Harry just smiles and cleans up after him without a complaint. Louis thinks Harry's too good for him. Harry thinks Louis's the best thing that's ever happened to him.

 

Louis tries to clean up, every once in a while, just out of consideration to Harry, but then he'll get frustrated with the dishwasher, or accidentally wash a red shirt with his whites and remember exactly why he never does any of it. Harry laughs when Louis comes into their room annoyed pulling him down onto the bed and reassuring him that he doesn't mind cleaning up after the older boy. He gives Louis a chaste kiss in the cheek, then goes to fix whatever Louis had attempted to do.

 

* * *

 

That routine goes on for six years, even after Louis had gotten offered a teaching position and Harry had graduated. It all feels the same to Louis, regardless of how long it's been. Every kiss feels like the first and every "I love you" sounds as genuine and pure as it did the moment they had first spoken the words to one another.

 

Louis's so in love with Harry Styles and he has been for six straight years. He wouldn't go back to change a single thing, every argument, every kiss, every laugh, every time they made love, none of it. Every single moment was what brought them to today and he was going to cherish each and every one as if it would be their last.

 

His best mate, Zayn, isn't shocked when he announces to him that he wants to propose. They were practically married already, with how domestic they acted at home and even with their friends. Harry had started askinghim "when are we gonna get married, Lou?" Their third year of being together, but Louis had never had an answer.

 

He hadn't expected it to last for even one year, let alone six. He had been sure Harry woukd get sick of him at some point, would decided that Louis wasn't worth his time and would just leave. And he had a couple of times during some arguments, but he was always back a few hours later, his eyes red and puffy from from crying and wrapping Louis in a warm ebrace, promising that he would always love him and would always be there. He hadn't broken that promise yet.

 

The thing was, he didn't know how to propose. He didn't know how, or when, or what to say when he did it. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to be spontaneous and get down on one knee while they were out one day, or go a traditional route and ask Harry to go to dinner and do it then. There were so many options to choose from, so many differents ways and places to do it.

 

It took him  _months_ to figure out how to properly do it. To get the right ring and to get his thoughts and words in the right order so he wouldn't stumble over them as he spoke. He would do it when it was just the two of them, neither of them having ever been fans of showing off.

 

That's how he ended up pacing the living room on their six year anniversary, waiting for Harry to get home from work and going over his speech in his head. He was sure Harry wouldn't say no, he couldn't just say  _no_  after having been together six years. But then again, today could always be the day that Harry decides to break his promise, to leave Louis stranded alone. He wouldn't know, though, until he asked.

 

He stops his pacing when he hears the front door to their flat open, Harry drawling out " _Louissssss_ " as he walked in and smiling when he sees Louis in the living room. "Missed you, Lou," he greets, pulling Louis into a hug and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

Louis smiles nervously, letting out a shaky breath as Harry pulls away. "Harry," He begins and Harry goes to respond with " _yeah, babe_?" as he usually does, except Louis takes him by surprise and gets down on one knee instead. 

 

"Six years ago today, an awkward eighteen year old boy crashed into me on my way to my drama lecture. He was also the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid eyes on and I was sure I had fallen in love the minute I saw his eyes. Clever, he was, writing his number and asking me out in my notes," Louis smiles, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Our first date was horrendous, honestly. We were both soaking for hours and neither of us wanted to let the other pay, not to mention you  _spilling_  your coffee all over the table,"

 

He meets Harry's eyes and the younger boy is silent, mouth slightly agape. Louis blinks a couple of times, then goes on with his speech. "Then, one year went on and we moved in together. I don't know how you've dealt with my mess for this long, but I'm thankful you have. After that first year, the rest simply went on and here we are now six years later, but somehow I'm still in love with you the same way I was the first day I saw you."

 

"Louis..." Harry whispers, but Louis keeps going, almost having gotten to the point.

 

"I'm so in love with you, Harry. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family and grow old with you. So," He reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out an engagement ring and Harry covers his face with his hands. Louis thinks he's crying, but he won't say anything about it. "Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?"

 

Harry stays quiet, having moved his hands from his face and staring at Louis with a tear-stained cheeks and a worried expression. Louis furrows his eyebrows before realizing what it had meant. "Is this...does this mean...no?" He asks, the words shaking as he spoke.

 

"No!" Harry exclaims, shaking his head furiously and wiping his eyes. "I mean, yes, no, fuck," He trips over his words, closing and eyes and letting out a deep breath. "It's a yes, Louis. It's always been a yes," He says and Louis sighs in relief. "Except," Louis takes it back. "I was, um, planning on proposing, tonight."

 

The both of them stay silent for a few seconds before Louis starts laughing, Harry joining him not too long after. "But it's definitely a yes?" Louis asks when they stop laughing, standing.

 

Harry smiles fondly, taking the ring from Louis and slipping it on his finger. He leans down slightly, passionately kissing Louis and smiling against the smaller boy's lips. "Of course it is," He mumbles, pulling away and grabbing Louis for a hug. Louis wraps his arms around Harry and smiles into his chest. 

 

Six years together and two minutes of being engaged, and Harry still hasn't broken his promise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!!!!](pointstohome.tumblr.com)


End file.
